User talk:Technology Wizard/2
Re: Vandal I already took care of him, and yea, that Kat vandal hasn't been back since that incident, probably ashamed ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 05:26, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Avatar I know I'm not Sam but I had the same problem before and got this response from him "The wiki seems to have a delay when showing any changes related to comments". It means (because I found it confusing at first and so may you) that avatar changes, like comments, from time to time have a delay. My advice is to be patient. NeonSpotlight 04:52, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Your Signature. Hello, I just wanted to point out now that I finally noticed it, that your signature must leave a time stamp. Please modify it so it will leave one in the future.Edit: Oops.Sam 3010 22:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) * Who was this left by? Technology Wizard 22:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) No, we will finish discussing them on the blog and once there are absolutely no doubts left, then we can start. Sam 3010 23:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tech. I've noticed what's wrong with your signature. Seemingly, your "Rollback Editor" portion of the signature is what's causing it not to leave the time. So you need to modify your signature to being something like this: TechWiz the Rollback Editor 01:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Btw, that was me, UberTri. :D Did you check the custom box below your signature? "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 01:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I didn't take it away, but people need to be able to edit it. Also right now we need to set the tags properly. You will still take care of the base selection and addition of tags to the AD pages. Sam 3010 02:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Take credit? I was just trying to help you make it a REAL project so people would work on it. You know I am already a Bureaucrat, I have my own dreadfully hard Project, I need to oversee all others, I can't eat because I lost TWO teeth, and I also need to go all around the wiki moderating and stuff. If you don't want to help the project then don't do it, but don't come saying those things to me. I am sorry if this sounded unprofessional or harsh, but that was all I could handle with me being in my current state of angryness and feelings of ungratefulness towards me. Sam 3010 02:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I am not disturbed. Just get that I am also between the sword and the wall (Spanglish for: Between a rock and a hard place) with this, I can't always please you I need to see to the opinion of the majority and you don't seem to understand that. You are the head coordinator of the project, but you were making comments as if you hadn't read all the previous comments and stuff, I just had to move it forward so you could start the integral part faster and I could focus on my project. I don't always answer your questions because most of the time I can't access the wikia before somone else helps you, be grateful to others instead of getting bitter with for that situation. Sam 3010 03:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, wasn't me the one who removed you from the wikia hierarchy. I will add you now. Also, I beg you to remove your vote from BBilge, it will really harm you in your next nomination. Say you were kidding.Sam 3010 03:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Ok.Sam 3010 03:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Item Patch Histories Hi Tech, Please stop editing the item patch histories right now. I understand that scroll boxes need to be added to the items but i need to work on this. Sam specifically told you not to help me with these edits when we discuss this on line earlier in the week. Im haveing a busy week and i will get to finishing up this weekend, i would appreciate if you let me deal with this in my own time. Exiton =:> 03:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a problem I just am trying to go thorough edits in a systematic way right now. The discussion i was having with sam was specifically about the format of the history sections in relation to scroll boxes and such formatting as i was trying to set of a standard for these edits. Sorry if i was a little blunt. I appreciate people helping me don't get me wrong, I just don't want it at this particular moment. Exiton =:> 03:54, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Scroll Boxes If you don't make any mistakes there is no problem with you helping with others' projects.Sam 3010 04:34, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :You know i thought it over and Sam is right, im very stressed out right now and I am more concerned about getting all the histories inputted than making sure all the scroll boxes are there at this point. If you want to go through and add the scroll boxes then im ok with that but I have one concern. I don't know what happens if two people simultaneously edit a page. Say im adding a patch note while you are putting in a scroll box what happens? Is the edit who ever hits save last? Or will the wiki be smart and some how merge both changes. I just don't want you doing minor edits while im trying to add content. Im going to ask sam about this but for now can you only add the scroll boxes while im not obviously doing edits to the items. Also as it is my responsibility to make sure the item histories are correct i will have to quickly double check each item page. Nothing personal, im sure you will do it right, it's just my job. Exiton =:> 05:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes im fine with it but as i said, until i hear back from Sam about simultaneous edits pleas don't work on the items while i am. Im going to be adding some content for about a half hour or so. After that you can do as you please, just let me deal with the patch additions as if you started putting in content it would really screw up my notes. Good luck with your other project, looks like your going to need it. Going to have to negotiate your way through a lot of strong opinions. Exiton =:> 05:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) 1000 edits Yea...Kaz has that achievement too...he also has almost 10K edits...show some respect for the founder. Vyrolan 00:24, April 1, 2011 (UTC) achievements I think... I should start editing the items too lol, Congratulations. I had to delete a small part of your Profile, for your own good. But it is good overall. Sam 3010 01:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) News? Um, what news is it? "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 02:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) The email has been sent to you. "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 03:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Block I believe it is due to the protection on it "WARNING: This page has been locked so that only users with sysop privileges can edit it.". NeonSpotlight 04:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) From http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki:Administrators "Administrators, also known as sysops, are trusted users on the League of Legends Wiki." Not even mods can edit that page. NeonSpotlight 04:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Nomination Thanks Tech for the nomination. I really appreciate it. Please see my response on the nomination page. Exiton =:> 17:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, i especially liked the used of the icon. Exiton =:> 22:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Community Messages. Start adding the tags to the Attributes area of the ABILITY DETAILS pages according to the agreed criteria and yours. I will still check them for any mistakes that could be made.Sam 3010 00:32, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Shield tag I removed it because the shield category says "Shield: An ability that creates temporary health and/or gives damage/debuff immunity." but Sam says the shield category needs to be updated to include abilities that buff armor/mres (like Garen's Courage, Annie's Molten Shield, Mordekaiser's Creeping Death, and Galio's Bulwark). I was just going to undo my edit. NeonSpotlight 01:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I edit it because I don't like the way it looks. I'm a person who very much enjoys things being uniform and your signature is an oddball. NeonSpotlight 01:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It's a big part of it. The reason I didn't edit D3Reap3R's is because I just didn't get around to it yet. NeonSpotlight 01:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Summoner, yes. GE no. Add the Summoner Category to Spells, Masteries and Rune-related pages, but don't add Gameplay Elemens, that is for mechanics and other similar articles. Please delete that one. *Who is this from? And Gameplay elements are everything related to game tactics and elements. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 21:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, that was me. Sam 3010 21:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, but they have their category is spells, (and summoner for the badges). If we were to include GE in everything we would have champions and items too which is not the idea. Sam 3010 21:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Removed Items Yes I saw it; good job compiling them together in one area. I used it as confirmation to rename Renewal Tunic to Renewal Shell. NeonSpotlight 19:43, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Response to Attribute tagging umm..... I already stopped doing that a while ago 0.0. sorry about noit signing it, my comp was laggy. >.< Demise101 >.< 02:50, April 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Recent Edits the c-top2 is the same as the c-top, but it adds the tab of "Ability Details". I am the only one that can add these, btw. Sam 3010 04:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Owned Skins Table Texas Snyper 07:01, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Remove the colspan and align part and make 2 separate lines for the two skins. |colspan="2" align="center"|Myrmidon & Perseus Pantheon becomes |Myrmidon Pantheon |Perseus Pantheon Texas Snyper 08:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Advanced Tags Either remove the advanced tags from those champions or ignore them until their AD page is created. In any case, read your messages and pay attention to what I say as this has already been discussed. Sam 3010 20:30, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Champion Relations Well, I would say that this information can be created as a bullet on the Skins & Trivia tab. Just don't similarities solely based on the citi-state of procedence as that is already covered on the Places area. Sam 3010 13:28, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds fun. Though I won't be able to make much contribution until next Friday, as I'm pretty busy at the moment. I just came on to add the new JoJ. So I'll be fully back the end of next week to help do this, though on the off chance I forget, remind me. =) --Cidem1324 00:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I apologize Tech, I think we've had a miscommunication. When I said next Friday, I meant the Friday coming up (4/15/11). I'm a little busy right now, but I can help you all day long after I'm done with my exams. --Cidem1324 01:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey Tech, I just finished what I needed to do. So I have some free time to work on this project. Just tell me what you'd like me to do. -- Cidem1324 22:42, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Interesting. Alright, just ask me any questions you have for the lore for a character, and I'll give you what I know. When you do one, I'll edit it and may add more. I myself will start adding a "Relationship" section for champions. Actually, I'd like to change the heading the heading from "Relationships" to "Relations", if that's alright. -- Cidem1324 23:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll think of something for them. Amumu is friends with Annie, and has some connections with Bandle City (gets his bandages changed there). Alistar has one friend in Noxus, though her name escapes me at the moment. He also has some of his people still living near the Great Barrier. --Cidem1324 00:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Alpha Items Hi Tech. Ok, if you made another blog post and you will be doing the research, please note so on your original blog post and also in the original post comments, where I was asking who will do the research (also include the link to your new blog post in the comments). As for my name, you don't have to put it anywhere, you're the one doing the mini-project. Thanks for letting me know that you're working on this. Once you gather as much info as you can we'll have to decide on the proper format for all of the info that you get, and then you'll be able to put all of it on the Removed Alpha Items page. Let me know if you have any questions/concerns/etc. --AntiZig (talk, ) 15:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Abilities table Ya mind not touching stuff that I'm currently experimenting with? 06:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Ya don't say... Now go to your preferences and replace your "signature" with this before I somehow punt you: 07:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Old Item Names I didn't actually change it's name, I created a redirect so that if you reference it's old name it will link to the new name. Anyway are you sure about the Negatron cloaks old name because according to the patch histories it was added to the game in closed beta July 10, 2009 Patch. They may have recycled an old picture. The other possibility is it could have been removed in Alpha and reintroduced to the game in Closed Beta, that happed to several other items. Exiton =:> 01:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Flee Champion Hey Tech, an just went through and added the Flee Champion category to a bunch of champions. Now i don't think this tag is part of the new ability details project. It's probably not vandalism, just misguided editing as the flee champion tag used to exist on the old Champion attributes page. Since you are working on these tags though i would let you know. Exiton =:> 09:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Champion patch histories Hey Tech! Next time please wait some hours before updating champion patch histories with the new patch informations, since most of those are changed several times during the day for formatting, fixing, etc.. Thanks! -- 14:30, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't meant to say that you can't add them. What I was trying to say is that since those informations are going to change several times over the course of the day, adding them as soon as possible is pointless, since someone else has to go on every affected champion and check if what's written there is the same as what's written on the patch log. -- 17:42, April 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pictures I'm on it. D3Reap3R: Strategy Specialist 18:16, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Easy! I wanted it to be more of a flowing "chart of evolution", as a sword does not suddenly turn to an axe and back to a sword. It however should still be the symbolism of "evolving", giving and getting new for doing/'encounter' something. The changes shouldn't hurt that much, but it still looks badass. As far as I think, that is. Can return them to the old "choice" though! D3Reap3R: Strategy Specialist 19:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Brand Attack Range Why did you undo my edit? It's correct. Did I do something wrong? EnthusiasmD 04:50, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, that seems weird. I'll just add it back, thanks! EnthusiasmD 05:03, April 13, 2011 (UTC) His Q's range actually seems to be around 1000, maybe somewhat shorter. I'm not sure specifically, but 250 is way too short. Also don't undo my 30 base MR change because I just confirmed it. EnthusiasmD 05:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) * Definitely true...his Q is actually really long...think Mystic Shot or Lux's snare... It's long even for a skill shot. It could definitely out range like Mundo's Cleaver, Olaf's axe, or basically any melee's dash ability (Xin charge, Shen charge, etc). Vyrolan 05:36, April 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Brand Responded in my talk. Vyrolan 05:17, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello sir, Thanks for re-editing my post. .It really reminds me what his ultimate is XD Daryl Joseph Bautista 06:34, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Old Skins Hi Wizard! I think that it's a good idea, since some champions are having their original skin changed with latest patchs.. And the same happens with some chinese artwork like Sion, Blitzcrank, Mundo... Ask Sam if he likes the idea, and if he thinks it's ok I will add that third slideshow =) Silvoss 20:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC) your talk page I wanted to ask, why are you deleting messages some people wrote on your talk page? -- 20:38, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : Agreed...restored below. Vyrolan 20:40, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Beep, see response below. 23:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Achievementfarm You changed like, 71 pages with every champion for minuscule changes. Epic Edit Farm :D ? --D3Reap3R: Strategy Specialist 18:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : Tech, don't delete stuff from your talk page because you "don't like comments like this". Wasn't it just yesterday you were saying on my talk page about how you love your talk page "being filled with a variety with different comments (positive and/or negative)"??? Now today you're deleting this... Nobody deletes from their talks...you can archive if it gets too long (like Sam does on his) but even then you archive all or nothing...not just the stuff you "don't like". Vyrolan 20:39, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I allowed him to delete that comment, because it implied a bannable offense from Tech. I actually commented on D3's page about how he wasn't really farming, but helping Nystus out. I guess he can leave it now that I added an explanation here about how Tech, was not farming. 23:19, April 13, 2011 (UTC)